Informer
Personaility Not much is known about InformerAND NEVER WILL,BISH, other than that he is a he, and has an akward personality. He is sympathetic, but very headstrong in some cases, and can either be a good debating partner, or a very big annoyance. Informer is most famous for nothing in particular,(Other than using a Wooper in some form for an avatar.) but has been told he has done many epic things. He first came across this site with the intention of helping the members with the secrets of Mario games. He feels like an ass everytime he looks at his intro topic now, and headdesks repeatedly. He has developed a friendship with many of the members, and the few rivals he has on the site are only temporary, but can escalate to a thread lock on rare occasion. Whereabouts He is often seen in Off Topic, Role Play Off Topic, the CBox, and in nearly all the Gaming Forums. Role Play Alts Spiny A Spiny as implied by the name. This alt has never been deleted or had the name edited, and is considered the self insert of them all. Recently, Informer got a name change to this alt. Buzzy Once again, a self explanitory name. A hotheaded friend of Spiny, and owner of a Power Badge store. Without Spiny nearby, he says and does stupidly bold things, thinking he is invincible due to his shell. Buzzy enjoys sleeping the day away more than anything. Samuel Buzzoff A Spike Top Scientist, and former villan. *Clockwork Buzzies, the "childeren" of Sam. **CWRK-J4K(Jack), A type of robot known as a Clockwork Buzzy, and specializes in ice attacks. **CWRK-VCTR(Victor), a trigger happy and violent Clockwork that specializes in all weapons,mainly fire and explosives. Flarissa A skeptical Oerlikon with a mastery of fire magic, and Spiny's rarely seen girlfriend. She can snuff out, conjure, and control fire of great intensities, and gets stronger as she gets angrier. to the point of destroying buildings in a literal explosion. Metal Sonic The traitorous doppleganger of Sonic. He hates almost everything he sees,and has nearly patented a special chokehold that will slit the throat of whoever struggles out of it the wrong way. He only hates two people to the point of unprovoked murder. Sonic, who he was created to kill, and Kamek, who he grew a hatred for that carried on after the demon-like robot's demise in a meteor strike. His mind has been reset several times, due to either the destruction of his memory, or because he was getting too violent. Currently, he is completely loyal to his creator. RocketMetal The one shot robot from Sonic the Fighters. *RocketMetal 2.0, the shambling upgraded form of Rocket, and the form he was last seen in before self destructing against his will. *Blue Flicky, or "Rocket" is the freind of "Gamma", and also known as Birdy by Amy Rose. Not RocketMetal in actuality, but has something resembling his memories, and speaks for the destroyed robot. E-102 Gamma The seemingly mindless robot with a heart. He did not last long in the Bitlands, and was dismembered by a whiirling mass of dark energy caused by the Dark Prognosticus having a moment of self doubt, causing him to spiral into depression. *Pink Flicky, or "Gamma", is the living battery of E-102, and she's just as courageous. She is often seen curiously looking at people, or trying to protect her friend. Eggman Nega A seemingly polite man who will stab you in the back without mercy. He is alternate dimension version of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but differs in personality greatly. He is the arch nemisis of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. *Metal Sonic 3.0, the silent and faithful servant of Eggman Nega. *Nega Silver Sonic, a one shot clone of Silver Sonic. *Nega Mecha Sonic, another one shot clone, but of Mecha Sonic. The Brotherhood Of Metallix A group of Metal Sonics led by a giant throne-bound Emperor also named Metallix. The Headcrab Zombie Horde A hideous group of parasites and meat-puppets, begging for death to take them away. Informer's Interests The Sonic series, as evidenced by the overwhelming number of Sonic related alts. The Valve collection, mainly Half Life and Team Fortress. Overall Gaming. RPing, as evidenced by the overwhelming alt roster. Trivia *Informer has linked his very emotions to his alts. *Informer has had short rivalries with some of the members, but they fluctuate between friendly and flamey. *Informer is a chatterbox, and often posts seconds after a topic is made. *Informer is not hard to leave in stitiches when it comes to Youtube PoopCategory:Members